Killing Me Softly
by Alexas98
Summary: Elena doesn't know what she's doing anymore. Stefan is a ripper, Damon is, well, Damon and she is still a human blood bag but what happens when a certain Original vampire takes her on the ride of a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! So this story was originally called The Following but I wanted to make some quick changes to it so I deleted the story, changed the name and now it's back so I hope you like it and please remember to review._

_Dear Diary, _

_Today has been a nightmare. Correction, my whole life has been a nightmare. It all started after my parents died. Actually it started because Stefan but I still wouldn't trade meeting him for anything. I know he's an emotionless killer right now, but I still love him, and I will get his humanity back. Whatever it takes, I will do it. I still miss my parents though, I actually think about them every day. I bet Jeremy thinks about them a lot too. He probably thinks about whether or not we would be in this mess if they were still here. I don't think I can handle it anymore. Everyone seems to die on me, whether it's supernatural or not. Everyone is always telling me that I just have to stay strong but I've already lost so many people in my life, if I lose another I just know that I'll break. My parents, Jenna, John, Alaric, they were my family and now they're gone. Even Stefan is gone! If something ever happens to Jeremy, that would be my breaking point. I can't live without family. Jeremy is the only thing keeping me strong day, Klaus is going to pay for putting me through all of this doppelganger bull shit. I know it's not possible without killing Stefan, Damon, Caroline, and Tyler but a girl can dream right? Whatever, I guess this is my life now and I just have to live it. We'll see what happens._

_-Elena_

She closed her journal and put it back behind her picture frame. She opened the curtains and the sunlight immediately filled the dark and gloomy room. It was a beautiful day out but she knew that somehow, someone would ruin it. She got off her bed, put her hair in a messy bun and walked down stairs to make some tea.

This was the first day in a little over a month that Damon would be too busy to check up on her so she chose to enjoy it and act like a regular girl for once. She grabbed her tea and a book from her bookshelf that was overflowing with books, and walked outside.

The cool wind hit her and she could feel the Goosebumps rising on her arms. She walked over to the porch swing and just sat there, taking in the sun and listening to the kids playing on the street.

'This is what a normal life would be like.' She thought to herself. Sitting on the porch swing, watching her neighbors play in the front lawn while her mom made her breakfast but no, she would never be able to have that. She's the doppelgänger.

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes after thinking about her parents. 'I have to see them' she thought.

She got up off her porch swing, put her book and mug done, grabbed her keys and got in her car, racing down to the cemetery.

She picked up some flowers on her way to the cemetery, lilies to be specific because they were her mom's favorites, and walked up to her parents' grave.

"Hi mom, dad. I miss you guys like crazy and I really don't know what I'm doing right now. I need some help. I don't want to live this life anymore! I know you guys would be extremely disappointed in me right now but I hope you're not. I need someone to look after me right now. I love you guys."

She slowly crouched down to put her flowers on her parents' grave when she heard a voice speak from behind her.

"Hello love. What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here all alone?" The stranger asked. He had what sounded like a British accent, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He looked no older than 20 but in this town you can't trust anyone not even a handsome, innocent man like this one.

"I'm visiting my parents' grave but I was just leaving." Elena said, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. She got up and stood level with him and something flashed in his eyes. Recognition maybe?

"Katarina?" He asked looking like he was about to pounce on her if she tried to run. But she wasn't going to, this guy thought she was Katherine so he was obviously a vampire.

"Nope try again." Elena said, the annoyance evident in her voice."Elena?" He said sounding surprised. Elena just nodded "Huh, so you're the famous doppelgänger I've heard so much about from my brother." He said looking at me as if he was planning something in his mind.

"Oh let me guess. You're Kol right?" I've never actually met him but Finn was dead and I recognized his face from his party when Damon broke his neck.

"Yes that would be me." He said kissing my hand. There was something about him. Something about him that I didn't like.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" Elena asked as politely as she could.

"Well I was actually looking for you but I stopped for a quick bite." He said. When he thought about blood the veins around his eyes quickly popped up but disappeared as fast as they came.

"I have heard quite a lot about you though Elena. Like how you're the Salvatore's new play thing. So which one are you dating right now Stefan or the one that tried to kill me at my own party?" He said getting angrier as he talked about Damon.

"Not that it's any of your business but neither. Stefan has gone back to his ripper days and I refuse to be like Katherine." I said trying to be as confident as I could.

"Oh well then that's great. So they won't mind if I borrowed you for a while." He said with a giant smile.

"Wha-?"

Before I could reply, I saw his eyes turn red and his fangs come out once again before he took my head and slammed it into my mother's grave. The last thing I saw was my mother's name before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena's eyes slowly flickered trying to get used to the sunlight that was coming in through her bedroom window. She let out a painful groan as she tried to move her head to block the sun from hitting her eyes. 'What happened to my head' she thought.

She opened her eyes fully to see that she was not in her bedroom but in a car. She looked out the window but the only thing she saw was dirt and road. 'Where am I?' she thought to herself.

All of a sudden the memories from the cemetery came flooding back. As she relived her memories her heart started to race. The only thing she didn't remember was who smashed her head into the grave stone.

"I know you're awake Elena. I can hear your heart speeding up." Kol said knowingly

Shit. Of course it would be Kol. He was the only original that hasn't tried to kill her yet so why not add him to the list.

She tried to slowly move her head to look at Kol but she was met with a huge ache in the side of her head. "Aghh!" she shouted. She lifted her hand up to her head and realized that there was dried blood all over her head and in her hair. "Careful love, you don't want to hurt your head more than you already have. I guess I don't know my own strength; you've been out for about 18 hours. You might have a concussion too just to warn you" He said with his stupid smirk.

"Thanks for the concern" she said sarcastically. Her whole body was aching and she felt really dirty. "Can you please tell me why you smashed my head on a grave and why you kidnapped me?" She said trying to be as brave as possible even though he was an original and he could probably kill her anytime he wanted to.

"Well that's easy, Klaus needs you to make hybrids and I like messing with his plans" He said simply. "and also your precious boy toy Damon has tried to kill me twice so this is some payback." He said easily.

"Ok so you kidnapped me to get revenge on Damon and to annoy your brother? And where are we going?" She questioned

"Well love, don't forget that my loving brother stuffed me in a box for a century." He said without any emotion.

"Ok so you're getting revenge on Damon and Klaus but that still doesn't explain where you're taking me." She said. All Elena really wanted right now was some aspirin and food and maybe even a shower but she knew she was pushing it by asking all these questions so she decided against asking him.

"You should worry less Elena you could get wrinkles." He said smirking. "As for where we are going, you will just have to wait and see. Klaus likes a chase and when he finds out that I took you, he will search the globe to find you and I bet the Salvatore brothers won't be too far behind. But I also like being chased so I'm not going to make this easy for him so you could be stuck with me for a while." He said smiling.

"I don't want to be stuck with you Kol! I just want to go back home!" She yelled at him. She immediately regretted it when he slammed his foot onto the brake and grabbed her throat.

"Now you listen to me Elena, you are my hostage. I do not take orders from you, you take orders from me and I say when or where we go. Do you understand?" He screamed.

"Y-yes" She stammered under his intense grip.

"Well good, now we can get back to business." He said as he started the car again turning up the volume on the car so it was almost deafening.

'This is going to be fun' she thought to herself

"Elena wake up." Kol said as gently as he could. She was his hostage but that didn't mean he had to be mean to her all the time.

"Elena wake up." He said a little bit still didn't do anything. "Damn it Elena." He muttered to himself.

He got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side unbuckling her seatbelt and lifting her out of the car. He didn't have time to wake her up properly, they had a flight to catch.

He walked into the airport with Elena in his arms and compelled the security and flight attendents to get them first class tickets on a private plane. He sat Elena down on his lap whille he waited for the plane to get ready to go on their long journey.

For once he took the time to actually look at her and he had to admit she was very beautiful. Even more beautiful than Katherine and Tatia but he was never as drawn to the Petrova family as his brothers were.

The only physical difference was their hair. Tatia normally had her hair in waves while Katherine had her hair in curls. But Elena had pin straight hair, very different than the other doppelgangers.

Obviously they also had different personaities. Tatia was a lying bitch that fell in love with both Klaus and Elijah. He never did understand how they never found out but it doesn't really matter anymore since she died a long time ago.

And then there was Katherine. She was also a lying bitch but she was smarter than Tatia. When she was a human Katherine did everything in her power to try to get on Klaus' good side but when she found out what he had planned for her she was smart and turned herself into a vampire so she wouldn't have to die. After that though, she became exactly like Tatia. Stringing a long both of the Salvatore brothers like the toys they are.

Elena was different though, she was innocent. She had a certain light to her that he didn't understad. She has had a terrible life, but she still makes the most of it. She was also naïve and that was something that is going to get her killed one day.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a flight attendent informed him that his plane was ready to go. He got up with Elena still in his arms sleeping like a rock and sat her down on their private plane.

He couldn't wait to see her face when she realized where he was taking her.

"I hope you like Paris Elena." He said with a smirk.

'This is going to be fun' he thought.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Mystic Falls**

"Damn it Kol!" Stefan heard Klaus scream as he walked into the original family's house. "What's up your ass today Klaus?" Stefan said enjoying the scene in front of him.

Klaus was standing in the middle of Kol's now destroyed room with a letter in his hand.

"Why don't you see for yourself mate, I don't think you will find this very funny after you've read it." Klaus said still fuming.

Stefan smiled at him as he took the letter from Klaus' hand and sat in the only chair not destroyed.

Dear brother,

I know I told mothr that I would stay with you a littl bit longr but I can tll I'm not wlcomd hr aftr th littl stunt that Damon Salvator pulld. I'm sorry I can't tll you whr I am going but I hav no doubt that you will find m soon nough with som hlp from th Salvator brothrs. Oh, and brothr? What letter is missing? You know how much I love a good chase. I hope to see you soon.

-Kol

Stefan's smile faded as he realized what the letter meant.

"E?" Stefan asked. Klaus just nodded his head glaring at the fire place. "E as in Elena?" He asked once again. Once again Klaus nodded his head.

"Kol is a very good hider, he can stay under the radar for a very long time but we must find him. I need that doppelganger to create more of my hybrids." Klaus said. Stefan just nodded. "I'll call my brother. He'll want to know what happened to Elena. He'll help us find her." Stefan told Klaus already dialing Damon's number.

"What do you want Stefan? I'm not in the mood right now." Damon yelled into the phone, obviously drunk.

"Elena was taken by Kol. Me, you, and Klaus are going to find them. Meet us here as soon as you can." Stefan hung up the phone not waiting to hear Damon's reply.

Damon arrived 15 minutes later, completely sobered, to see Stefan and Klaus sitting at a table that was covered in maps. "Ok" Damon said, "Where should we start?"

* * *

Kol looked over at Elena to see that she was still sleeping. She fell back asleep about 10 minutes after they had their little spat and now it was 7 hours later and she hasn't even moved a muscle.

"Elena." He whispered shaking her lightly. "Elena, wake up darling." He tried once again. "Elena! Wake the hell up!" He finally screamed but she didn't even move in the slightest.

He knew she was still alive. Her heart was still beating at a normal pace but it was starting to scare him. He had tried everything to wake her up but she slept like a rock. He looked over at her and he could see how young and innocent she really was. You can't really see it when she's awake because she masks her emotions but you can really see it when she's sleeping.

Technically Elena was the same age as Kol, but she still looked young to him. He was so lost in his thoughts of her; he didn't see her eyes flutter open.

"What are you staring at?" She asked him in a raspy voice startling him. "Nothing, just waiting for you to wake up. This plane is starting to get rather boring." He said.

"Plane?" He heard her ask. Elena's head immediately popped up and she looked around to get a good look of her surroundings. She was in fact on a plane but it looked more like a private jet since it was only her and Kol on the plane with some attendants and of course the pilot.

"Why are we on a plane? How long was I sleeping? Where are we going? Why are we going wherever we're going? How did I get on here? Did you know I have a fear of planes? No, I don't think you did! You're acting like a spoiled little brat! You don't even stand up to your brother! Instead you kidnap me and wait until he shows up to kill you, or even worse dagger you!" She screamed at him.

His eyes bulged out of his head when she was finished yelling at him. 'No one has ever yelled at me like that!' he thought to himself. He was about to grab her neck and scream at her for talking to him like that but then he heard the beating of her heart. It sounded like a hummingbird's heart.

That was when he realized what was happening. She was having a panic attack. "Elena? Are you alright?" He asked carefully.

"Does it look like I'm alright Kol? I'm freaking out! I've never been on a plane before and they scare the hell out of me so if you would please leave that would be great." She said very fast.

Before he even thought about it, Kol sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap. At first Elena was very stiff but after a moment she relaxed in his arms. "Just relax, everything will be ok. I'm right here I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered into her ear.

Elena looked up and saw the sincerity in his eyes. She looked out the window and relaxed into his arms. Kol didn't know why he did what he did. He could have listened to Elena and left her alone but he has seen someone get a panic attack before and he knew exactly what to do. He didn't want Elena to go through that alone. So for the rest of the flight Elena sat in Kol's lap while he whispered reassuring things into her ears.

When they finally landed Elena jumped off Kol's lap and ran off the plane. Kol chuckled when she did this but instantly turned serious. Elena still had no idea where they were or where they were going.

He grabbed his coat and ran at normal speed to find her. He ran out of the plane to find her in the middle of the airport looking at everyone and everything around her. He walked up behind her and just stood there looking at everything with her.

"Welcome to Paris Elena." He whispered in her ear. "How are we in Paris? We were only on the plane for like an hour!" She said trying to sound mad at him but really how could she be mad, she's always wanted to go to Paris but she has never told anyone.

"Actually we were on that plane for 8 hours but you were only awake for the last hour of it." He said looking around the airport looking for their ride. Finally, he saw a man in a black suit holding a sign the said Mikaelson.

"Come on love, we'll have plenty of time for questions and sightseeing tomorrow. We have to get going right now." He said already dragging Elena over to the man.

"Hello my name is Kol Mikaelson. Will you be taking us to Luna?" He asked the man. "Yes sir, Luna is awaiting your arrival right now." He said shaking slightly.

"Alright well we should get going shouldn't we? I have a schedule to keep." Kol said walking over to their car. Elena quietly walked as the situation she was in finally dawned on her.

She was in Paris. With Kol. An original. She was kidnapped by him and now she had to do whatever he said. And now they were going to one of his "friends" house. This isn't going to end well for her she already knew that. But she didn't know what he was planning to do with her. Was he going to kill her? Or will he wait until Klaus has found them to kill her? Either way she is going to die.

"Elena come on we need to get going." Kol yelled to her. She slid into the car buckled her seatbelt and silently prayed that someone would come to get her soon.

* * *

"Seriously? We can't just track them down! We need a plan. Kol is smarter than that. He knows that we have seen the note by now and he's probably already on his way to get a witch to help him hide Elena from us." Damon said to both Klaus and Stefan.

"Damon's right, Kol is smart. He is very good at running and hiding people. It could be months until we find her. All I know is that he is either searching for a witch right now or has one that will put a spell on her so we won't be able to find her. I also know that he is overseas with her already. His favorite places in this world are London, Paris, Milan, Greece, and Barcelona. So he's probably in one of those places." Klaus told them.

Klaus wanted Elena as much as anyone else but he was the only one that knew for certain that they wouldn't find him for a couple of months. The Salvatore's still believe that they will be able to find her by the time school starts again.

"Wow that narrows it down." Damon said sarcastically.

"Look if Kol finds out that we haven't started looking for Elena yet he will start to get impatient and move back into the states. That's when we should start looking for Elena. They could be anywhere right now; we won't be able to find them for at least another 4 months." Klaus said calmly.

"4 months! Elena could be dead my then!" Damon shouted. "I can assure you, Kol won't kill her. He knows that if he kills her he goes back into his little box with a dagger through his heart." Klaus said. "You boys should stop worrying about her. I'll tell you when we should start looking; meanwhile enjoy your Elena free time." Klaus said before he left Damon and Stefan's house.

"We have to do something Stefan. We can't just sit here while Kol has her." Damon said to Stefan.

"You know what brother, Klaus is right. We should enjoy this Elena free time." Stefan said before he left Damon to himself.

"No, I need to find Elena and I will do it with or without you." Damon yelled after Stefan.

* * *

Elena was watching the scenery outside when they pulled up to a medium sized house in the middle of a small town right outside of Paris.

"What are we doing here Kol?" Elena asked getting out of the car. "Well you might not be happy about it but I'm having one of my most trusted witches put a spell on you so no one can track you." He said nonchalantly. Elena just nodded and went into the house behind Kol.

"So you're not mad? No screaming, you're not going to try to run away? Oh come on do something. It's no fun when you just agree." Kol whined. "Well if I tried anything you would just kidnap me again and put the spell on me anyway so what am I going to do? It's easier and safer for me just to agree and go with it." She said looking around the house.

It was a cute little house and you could definitely tell that a witch lived there. There were plants and herbs everywhere. It had a very earthy feel to it. "Fine let's just get it over with then." Kol mumbled. "That's fine with me." Elena laughed.

Kol and Elena walked into the living room and saw a middle aged woman with long blonde hair standing there with a grimoire and a bowl with some candles around it.

"Hello Kol." She said rigidly. "Luna, it's great to see you!" Kol exclaimed. He walked over to hug her when he was met with a pain in his head. "Okay okay I get it! We're not friends!" Kol shouted.

"I need your word that I will be free of you when I am done with this spell!" The witch screamed.

"Fine! I give you my word that you will never hear from me again!" Kol screamed at the witch.

Elena felt so hopeless watching Kol in pain. She wanted to comfort him like he did to her on the plane but she knew that it wouldn't help. Finally the witch stopped hurting him and looked over to Elena. "Hello, my name is Luna you must be Elena the doppelgänger." She said walking towards Elena.

"It' nice to meet you Luna." Elena said warily. They shook hands but Luna quickly dropped Elena's hand and stared at Elena with big eyes. "Kol leave now. I must speak to Elena in private." Luna said still staring at Elena with wide eyes. Kol just groaned and left the room.

"Is there something wrong?" Elena asked, starting to worry. Luna was looking at her like she had three heads. "I don't have much time so listen up ok? You have a beautiful light to you right now. Don't let an evil man like Kol burn that light. You need to fight until you get back to your brother and your boyfriend. They need you so you need to fight and you need to get away from Kol as soon as possible do you hear me? He is bad news." Luna said quickly and quietly.

"I understand but how am I going to do that? He watches me 24/7."Elena said starting to get worried. What did she mean he was going to put her light out? "I'm sorry darling, but I can't help you with that. I need to do this spell so I can have my freedom but promise me that you will at least try to get away from him." Luna said faster than last time. "I promise." Elena said looking into Luna's eyes. She could have sworn she saw fear in her eyes.

"Are you done talking yet? Me and Elena need to go somewhere when we are done here." Kol shouted through the door. "You can come in now. It won't take long for me to finish the spell." She said looking at the floor. He looked over at Elena and gave her a questioning look. She looked over at Luna and saw that she was staring at her. She looked back to Kol and just shook her head like she was saying 'nothing happened.'

He looked at her for a little longer before he turned back to Luna. She knew he would ask again later but she didn't care. She needed to get away from him as soon as she could.

"Okay then, let's start this spell shall we," Kol said trying to break the tension in the room. Luna looked back to her grimoire and read the spell once more before she told Elena to take a seat.

"Okay Elena, I need to take some blood now ok?" Luna said warily not sure how Elena would react. Elena simply nodded and held out her hand. Luna cut open her hand and squeezed her hand so blood would go into the small wooden bowl.

When Luna had enough blood she let go of Elena's hand and handed her a towel and a Band-Aid. She looked over to Kol who just looked bored so she started chanting.

"Kol I need you over here now. I need your blood to bind you together." Luna said.

'How the hell am I going to get away if we are bound together?' Elena thought to herself.

Kol walked up to Luna and she roughly cut his hand, probably on purpose.

Luna squeezed the blood out of his hand before it completely healed and started to chant something in Latin.

Hanc abscondere, ad daemonem se constrinxerit. Hanc abscondere, ad daemonem se constrinxerit. Hanc abscondere, ad daemonem se constrinxerit.

My skin felt tingly and I could tell Kol felt it to by the look on his face. I looked back to Luna and there was blood coming out of her nose and she was looking at me with sadness in her eyes.

She mouthed 'I'm sorry' before she collapsed on the ground.

"I promise" I whispered.


End file.
